Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to online and/or mobile payments and more particularly to an application provisioning system that may be used in making online and/or mobile payments.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Online and/or mobile payments may be enabled on user devices via, for example, payment applications on those user devices. With the introduction of mobile software distribution platforms (also known as “app stores”) for mobile user device such as, for example, the Amazon Appstore, the App Store from Apple, Inc, Google Play from Google, Inc., and the Windows Store from Microsoft, Inc., the installation and use of applications on user devices has grown rapidly. In fact, many users may have dozens, if not hundreds, of applications installed on their mobile user devices at any given time. Each of those applications is associated with an application icon that is displayed on one of a plurality of home screens of the user device and that may be selected in order to launch that application such that the user may use that application. However, finding a particular application icon amongst the plurality of application icons included on the home screens of the user device can be very difficult and time consuming, particularly when application icons may be located in folders with other application icons such that they are not immediately recognizable on the home screen. As such, a user must expend time and energy searching for application icons of the application that the user would like to use, which can in some cases lead the user to not using the application.
Thus, there is a need for an improved application provisioning system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.